Ouja's rebirth
by mashu sukotto
Summary: This is a Kamen Rider Ryuki and Harry potter crossover, it is rated m for violence language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Harry potter or the characters and worlds. Those belong to their respective creators and not me!

With the rider war over and the timeline alter Shiro Kanzaki and his sister Yui live in peace in the Mirror World, and all the riders happily live there life's unaware of the war and what they did in it.

meanwhile on the other side of the world at a orphanage a young boy named Harry, abandon by his parents is about to have his live change for the better.

Ouja's rebirth Chapter 1 Through the looking glass

On the streets of London a six year old boy named Harry is running from the local gang of bullies, lead by a evil thirteen year old bastard name Dudley Dursley who picks on anyone and everyone that can not fight back.

As Harry runs as fast as he can, he cannot help but think how much he hates his parents for abandoning him and keeping his twin brother. For you see Harry has a perfect photograph memory, so he remember how he was drop off at the doorstep of the Saint Seiya orphanage after a man with no nose broke in and try to kill him and his brother James but failed and just gave him a scar on his forehead and a piece of wood gave James a scar on the back of his hand.

"You cant escape now freak" said Dudley as he and his gang cornered Harry in a one way alley. As the thugs come closer Harry frantically searches for a way out only to find a large full size mirror someone left there, on the other side of the mirror is a man in his mid 20s dress in a long brown trench coat brown pants and gray dress shirt he looked on at the sight of the bullies beating up a boy half there age with a scowl on his face, he is Shiro Kanzaki.

Even though the Mirror Monster's no longer needs to eat human life force to survive Shiro was tempted to let some eat the bullies, but decides against it and to just scare them so he calls the nearest monster to come and do it, as Harry laid on the ground covered in bruises as the gang starts to leave Harry hears a strange ringing coming from the mirror when suddenly a giant mechanical cobra shot out of it.

As Harry watched his tormentors run for their life's he took a closer look what saved him it was purple and had gold hexagons design's along its body golden blades on both sides of its hood and a weird gold drill at the end of its tail. It turn to look at him and it hiss at him and he heard "Are you all right?" "yes, I will be ok" Harry said the cobra looked surprise "You can understand me?" It hiss "Yes I always could talk to snakes my name is Harry, what's yours?" He asked "Venosnaker." The mechanical snake replied "Nice to meet you, can I call you Veno?" He asked "yes" "Hey, Veno what are you?" He asked.

"I am a Mirror Monster my master and his sister made me and the others Mirror Monsters." Replied Venosnaker, "Wow can I meet him please?" He asked as he gave his new friend a look that you think he stole it off a kicked puppy. Now Venosnaker was in many ways a lot like his old partner Asakura, cold and tough but he is not as cold and tough as someone who murdered his entire family and maim or otherwise destroy anything he wants at random; so he caved and said yes. Veno picked Harry up with his tail and headed back toward the mirror he came out of and dispersed back in to Mirror World so Harry could meet his Yui and Shiro Kanzaki.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Harry potter or the characters and worlds. Those belong to their respective creators and not me!

Ouja's rebirth Chapter 2 Meat the Kanzaki's

As Harry pass through the mirror he notice that they are in a tunnel made of silver crystals when they reach the end of it he see that they are in a park, but he does not see any people or animals.

"Where are we Veno?" Asked Harry "We are in Mirror World it is a reflection of your world, inhabited by Mirror Monster like myself, along with master Shiro and Yui" As soon as Veno said that they hear a roar and Harry look up to the sky to see two mechanical Chinese dragons one red and one black flying overhead, "There you are Venosnaker" Said a feminine voice. Harry turn to see a young women about 20 she had short dark brown hair and wore a black sweater black pants and a tan jacket this was Yui Kanzaki.

"Why did you bring a child back with you Venosnaker?" Yui asked upon seeing Harry riding on said snake's head. "I asked him to Miss after save me from a bunch of bullies he's my new friend" Said Harry just as Yui was about to respond, "I see you met are guest Imouto." She turn to see her big brother Shiro "Nii-chan you knew about him coming here?" She asked, "Yes Yui I saw him being attacked so I sent Venosnaker to scare off his assailants I continued watching as he much to my surprise he could understand him".

"But where are my manners I am Shiro Kanzaki and this is my Imouto Yui" He said as he saw Yui still shocked face. "Nii-chan why he could start to dissolve any minute?!" Said Yui with a look of shock and outrage that her big brother could be so careless laughing it off. "Relax Imouto he is not in any danger at all I have been working to neutralize what makes the atmosphere so highly corrosive." He said to calm her down but it did not work because as soon as he finish that sentence a fist found its way in to his stomach. "Nii-chan you baka why did you not tell me that sooner?!" She demanded.

Said man was hunched over groaning in pain as he holds his stomach. "I just got it right yesterday I try to tell you but you were asleep so I was going to tell you today but I forgot." He said only to have another fist connect to the back of his head just as hard as the first one to his gut sending him face forward on the ground knocking him out. " Nii-chan no baka" She muter as she calmed herself and turn around "Sorry about that my name is Yui what's yours?" She asked the young boy who was hiding behind Venosnaker. "My name is Harry Miss Yui." He said as he gave her the same look he gave Veno not to long ago Yui quickly picked Harry up and hugged him and said. "Kawaii you are so adorable!" Just as she finish saying that she heard Harry's stomach start to grow., "Sounds like someone's hungry how about we get something to eat?" She asked "But what about him?" Harry asked as he pointed at Shiro who was still unconscious on the ground "He will be fine." She said as she took Harry hand and start to walk away from her knocked out brother with Venosnaker not far behind.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Harry potter or the characters and worlds. Those belong to their respective creators and not me!

Ouja's rebirth Chapter 3 I will take alternate timelines for 500

After a nice lunch of homemade curry Harry asked Yui what some of those words that Yui and Shiro said meant so she told him what each word means in Japanese.

When they made it back to where they left Shiro he was just coming to after being knocked out for a hour. "Who used a final vent on me?" Shiro groaned out as he got up off the ground only to find Yui looking at him with her right eye twitching. _'Shit I am so dead!'_ Thought Shiro, as he back away from his sister. "What was that about a final vent hitting you nii-chan?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice that promises pain if he answered wrong, luckily for Shiro, he was save by Harry asking what's a final vent was getting both of there attention.

"It seem that we have some explaining to do Imouto" Said Shiro trying to get Yui to forget about his final vent comment. "I guess your right nii-chan." She said but gave him a look that clearly said that he was are not off the hook. "You see Harry both Shiro nii-chan and I were what you call a muggle born wizard and witch." said Yui, "What do you mean by were?" Asked Harry, confused "Well, one day Yui and I were drawing a variety of different pictures when we accidentally used all our magic and brought our drawings to life and made copies of ourselves in the mirror that was in the room at the time. Because of that, I became a Squib from the lost of that much magic and Yui, she literally dropped dead." Said Shiro.

"I panicked as I tried get Yui to wake up when her mirror double said she could save Yui and keep her a live but it would only last till Yui turned twenty, so I agreed. Yui was awake again but the power her copy used had started a fire and took our parents life's. After that we were separate, Yui went to live with our father's sister and I was taken by are mother's sister and her husband to America. You can imagine are enthusiasm at that idea." He said the last part dripping with sarcasm.

He took a deep breath before continuing his tale. "In America, I became a scientific genius and with the help of my mirror double was able to figure out how to draw magic from the surrounding areas and made the advent decks." He said as he took a bronze case with a picture of a gold bird on it out of his pocket "This Harry, is a advent deck. One of the fifteen that I have in my possession, I made them to save Yui by drawing magic in to the deck it can create a suite of armor for the user. Here, let me give a demonstration." Just as he finished saying that he took the bronze deck in his left hand and thrust out his arm, just then a gold belt materialized around his waist that had a hollow slot in the centre for the deck.

With a cry of 'Henshin'! Shiro inserted the deck into the belt, a strange noise unlike anything Harry had heard before sounded. Just as it end three golden images appeared on both side and in front of him and started covering him then a flash of gold light. Gone was Shiro Kanzaki and in his places was a man in a gold and dark bronze color armor model after a phoenix his shoulders guards resembled golden wings. The helmet look some what like the ruffled feathers of the back of a birds head the armor had a royal and intimidating look to it. This, was Kamen Rider Odin.

"This, Harry, is what a Kamen Rider is. Impressing is it not?" Harry heard Shiro ask him. "That was so cool can you teach me how to do that?!" Asked a excited Harry. "Maybe" Said Shiro "Now were was I? Ah, now I remember." He said as he took the deck out and the armor shatters in to golden glass and falls away "After the decks were made I knew that I had to find riders fast to save Yui. So my mirror double gave me an idea if I was in Mirror World I could find them much faster. I used the first prototype I made to fuse myself and my copy together so I could move freely throughout Mirror World." He said.

"So I started searching for those that would fight to the end and kill to be the winner and get the prize of one wish." Shiro said "But a man named Hideyuki Kagawa found the notebook that contain my blueprints for the advent decks and my plans so he duplicated my work making the alternative decks to stop the war." He said.

And so the tale went on for hours, in the end Ryuki was mortally wounded while protecting a little girl. Knight died after wining the war and just shortly after he used the wish to save his fiancé Eri's life. To say Harry was in to the story would be a understatement, he was entranced by it. The heroes, the villains, he loved every moment of it! His favorite was Asakura, the only word he could think of to describe him was a word he heard a tourist say 'wicked awesome'.

In the end Harry told his new friends about his life and what he remember. When he was done his new friends had looks of disgust on their faces, he was about to asks what was wrong when he was swept up in to a hug by Yui. "Oh how could those horrible people do that to you?!" She asked with tears in her eyes. "Harry, how would you like to be a part of our family?" Asked Shiro. "You mean it?" Harry asked Shiro just nodded his head as Harry smiled and started to hug Yui back as hard as he could. Shiro could not help but feel that he made the right decision.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Harry potter or the characters and worlds. Those belong to their respective creators and not me!

Ouja's rebirth Chapter 4 Bank robbing for dummies

It has been one year since Harry became a part of the Kanzaki family and he couldn't be happier. In that year both his aniki and his nee-chan taught him how to read and write in Japanese along with how to read backwards and other things that they thought might be useful.

And in his spar time he has been learning from the books in the reflection of Diagon Alley. He learned about Transfiguration Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts spells and he studies potions with the help of his brother. But the history of magic is what he found the most useful for he found out about his parents and the man with no nose himself Lord Voldemort. Or as he prefers lard moldy butt. And course the so called boy who lived, James Potter Junior.

But what he considered the greatest find was in Gringotts and the Ministry of Magic. In the Ministry he fond records of who worked for moldy butt, and in Gringotts he fond a list accounts that he matched up to the death beaters in Azkaban along with Vault 687 belonging to his 'oh so loving' ex-family the Potters. So he decided to weaken the inbred morons and get some payback for abandoning him.

And so he started to plan with the help of his best friend Veno and the other Mirror Monsters. He befriended Evildiver a flying mechanical stingray that was a dark pink, Metalgelas a silver armored rhino with gold horns and his aniki's favorite, Gold Phoenix a giant golden mechanical bird. "Ok so any ideas guys?" Harry asked, the answer he got was four heads shaking back and forth. "Dang how are we going to get the money out and into Mirror World?" Harry asked. "We could ask master Shiro for help." Said Venosnaker. "That's a good idea Veno lets go." Harry said.

Four hours later. "Ok lets go over the plan again. First we will get a bunch of Buzzstingers to attack the outside of the bank, while that is going on myself and a of group ten Gelnewts well take a teller hostage and begin making are demands. At the same time you five will tunnel down to the vaults, after you get the money we will make our escape. When we get away from the bank we will enter Mirror World and head to Mexico until the heat dies down. Any questions?" Shiro asked, the answer he got was a fist to the top of his head.

"Baka just because I am looking the other way this one time does not mean you can make it into a crime thriller. And your overcomplicating it, we just got to get some Dispiders to use there webs to take the money into Mirror World." Said Yui. "We are bloody idiots. Ouch! What was that for nee-chan?" Harry asked as he holds the back of his head after the slap. "What have I told you about swearing?" She asked. "Not to. Sorry nee-chan." Harry said. "Good now lets go and get this over with." Said Yui as she started to walk away and six hours later they had cleanout all the death beaters vaults and left only half of the Potter vault behind.

Later that night. "Harry, with what you told us and what is in the books in the alley I think you should learn how to defend yourself. So I am going to teach you how to fight, and I want you to choose an advent deck to give you a edge in the future." Said Shiro as he took out fourteen cases each a different color. "Just choose the one that calls out to you." Shiro said, Harry pick up three that he felt drawn to. A purple deck with a golden cobra waiting to strike, a gray one with a golden rhino head and finally a metallic pink one with a gold stingray. Each one started to glow and then came a bright flash of light. When it was done only the purple deck was left. '_Well that is surprising_.' Thought Shiro "Well, it seem that we got some work ahead of us." Shiro said to Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Harry potter or the characters and worlds. Those belong to their respective creators and not me!

Ouja's rebirth Chapter 5 Darkness is the heart's true essence

"Damn that Dumbledore, how can he throw the balance so far out of order with just one act of stupidity? Damn old bastard." Said a man in a black hooded coat with chains around its neck. "Yang calm down my brother. We need to think of how to fix the problems Dumbledore has caused." Said a women wearing a coat just like her brother's only white instead of black. "You are right Yin, we have much work ahead of us but where do we begin?" He asked "We have to even it out with Harry as a rider. We need other riders both good and evil but who do we have fight? And as which rider?" she asked.

"For the heroes I believe Femme Zolda and Alternative Zero would do well with Ouja. And for the users who would have been his true friends from the way it was supposed to be, the way it was planned will do." Yang said, "Yes I agree and for the villains, Imperer Ryuga, Scissors Tiger and Abyss with tom and some of his followers using them." Said Yin "Well then lets begin sister." He said as he made three decks appear in his hand "Yes lets brother, for we have so much work to do." She said making five decks appear in her hand. And then they vanished from sight.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Shouted Rodolphus Lestrange as he looked around the field that he his wife Bellatrix, Pettigrew Lucius and their master were in. It was dark like the sun was eclipsed by the moon and there were spheres of black energy floating up from the ground. "I do not know but I am going to find out who is foolish enough to mess with, I lord Voldemort!" "I was the one that brought you here. I am Yin the guardian of the balance of darkness." She said after she appeared from a portal made of pure darkness. "You are likely wondering why I have brought you here. Your former head master Albus Dumbledore, the big manipulative bastard himself, has just about destroyed the work that my brother and myself have been doing since long before the great grandparents of Hogwarts' founders were even born." She said, letting it sink in.

"And what dose that exactly have to do with us?" Voldemort asked. "Ah, right to the point. That's what I like about you Tom." "Do not call me Tom. My name is lord Voldemort!" he said "My realm, my rules, now be quiet! James potter is not the boy who lived, his brother Harry, who's parents' abandoned him is. He was supposed to grow up with a loving family, but Dumbledork messed that up big time and because of that the balance of good and evil was, as the Americans say, thrown out of whack. Harry gained a power that was not to ever see the light of day again. You may speak now." she said "What dose that have to do with why you brought us here?" Asked Lucius, being the first to understand what was going on.

"To bring it back in to order. My brother and I have decide give others the same power that Harry found. I have chosen you five to fight against Harry and the three that my brother has chosen to be his allies; so will you accept my proposal?" "What is this power exactly?" Asked Voldemort "ah, right. Catch tom!" She said throwing a light blue case at him. As he catches it he notices that it has a gold crest of a shark's head and jaws as if jumping out of the sea to attack.

"Hold it in you left hand and put it in front of your and a belt will appear, put the deck in to the slot and then say Henshin!" She said. He did as he was told and so a gray belt known as a v-buckle appeared on his waist. "Henshin!" He said as he slid the advent Deck into the belt. Just then three grey images came at him and formed a suit of armor that was mostly blue with a group of three white lines that looked like gills all through out. His chest looked like a twisted shark jaws. The shoulders were shaped like fins and on his left arm was what look like a cross between a shark and a torpedo. His helmet was model after the overhead view of a shark with black slits for a visor over his eyes and his mouth guard looked like it was full of square fangs. This was the only rider that Shiro Kanzaki could not find a user for, this was Kamen Rider Abyss.

"We accept." Was all he said. "Very well. When all of you are done training, the knowledge you have gain will be transferred back to your real bodies in the real world. So, lets begin." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Harry potter or the characters and worlds. Those belong to their respective creators and not me!

Ouja's rebirth Chapter 6 One long day

"Ok first stop the Lovegood's to get Femme." Said Yang as he exited a portal made of light. "Now she should be here some where." Just as he said that a young voice with a dreamy overtone to it said. "I like your cloak you must have a hard time keeping it from being stolen by Nargles, would you like me to make a Butterbeer cork necklace to keep them away for you?" "Nargles?" "Oh yes, they infest mistletoe and like to steal things you know, oh by the way, my name is Luna Lovegood." She said. "Um… thanks but that is not why I'm here, my name is Yang and I have a gift for you." Said Yang.

"Oh is it a picture of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack!?" Luna asked, "Um, no sorry. But it will help you make true friends." He said as he took out a white case with what look like the head of a golden stylized trident. "Take this advent deck Luna and when you meet a boy a year older then you with a purple deck with a golden cobra on it you will learn how to use it." He said. Just as he was leaving he heard Luna say "Thank you Yang, and be careful of Wrackspurts they're invisible and they float in through your ears and make your brain go all fuzzy." _'Ok that was strange.'_ He thought.

* * *

"Ok time to get Zolda ah there he is now." He said as he stepped out of the portal and saw a boy about seven hiding behind a chair. "W-Who are you? Are you a dark wizard?" "No Neville I am not a dark wizard. My name is Yang I have come to give you a gift." "H-How do you know my name?" Neville asked. "It's a talent that I have, now please come out from behind the chair."

Later when Neville was finally done hiding. "This Neville is a advent deck it will help you have more confidence and get friends who like you for who you are." He said as he handed him a green case that has a gold bull head with its horns touching one of the top corner each, and two silver cogs in the bottom corners. And with that he left after one final thought _'I need to get Kanzaki to have him watch all of the Rambo films and a lot of Bruce Campbell movies.'_

* * *

"And I'm down to one." He said as look around and saw a girl with bushy brown hair holding a lager book, staring in shock as she looked at him. 'Damn it, I have got to find out what is up with my portal. I keep popping up at the wrong time.' He thought so not to swear in front of the impressionable minor, just before he got hit in face by a book that was in the hands of said minor just seconds ago. "Who are and how did you appear out of thin air in to my room!?" She demanded as she looked at the intruder who was on the ground holding his hands to his face.

'Well this is going well.' " Please calm down Miss my name is Yang and I mean you no harm." He said as he got up off the ground. "Ok Hermione and yes I know your name, I have come to give you this." He said as he hand her a black case with a gold buzz saw on it with two golden vee's on the top and bottom with the tips so close that at first glance you would think that it was a x. "But what is this and how do you know what my name is, and you still have not told me how you got in here in the first place?" She asked. "You will learn all about it soon, and as for how I got in here, now that is a secret." He said doing a perfect impression of Xellos The Trickster Priest just before he disappear, leaving a confessed and annoyed Hermione alone.

* * *

'Ok now I just need to inform Kanzaki of what is going on.' He thought as he looked around and saw a lot of steam. Just then a door opened, Yui Kanzaki wearing only a towel, he soon realized that he was in the bathroom that Yui was using. There was only one thing going through his mind _'This is going to hurt like hell.' _

Oh how right he was.

"Pervert!" Yui shouted as she pick up a metal trashcan and started to hit him in the head for ten minutes before she stopped. Two hours later after Yui had gotten dressed and he regained consciousness, he explain who he was and what was going on. He gave them a list of riders for the new war and apologized to Yui before he left along with making where there keep the gold that there stole and there home safe from the enemy rider.

* * *

"Man what a day." He said as got back home. "Did you get all the users on your side brother?" Asked Yin. "Oh yeah, say did you have any problems with your portal today?" He asked. "No, none. Why what happened?" She asked. "Nothing, nothing at all." He said while thinking _'If she finds out what I went through today she will never let me live it down.'_ "Well I'm going to bed Sis, see you tomorrow." He said. "Night" Just as soon as he was gone she started to giggle as she made two screens appear one showing Yang getting beat up by Yui, and the other showed him getting hit in the head by a book. "I am so evil for what I did to my brother today." She said with a smile as she watched Yang get hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Harry potter or the characters and worlds. Those belong to their respective creators and not me!

Ouja's rebirth Chapter 7 Last time on Kamen Rider dragon knight… Um oops

Two weeks later after Yang told the Kanzaki's about what was going on, Shiro had the Mirror Monsters to expand the underground caves. The caves that he had the gold stored in, that were underneath the house, that he had built using the Hinata inn, from love hina, as a base for the house's blueprints. It was three stories just like the original, it even had Kaolla Su's indoor jungle, only the hot spring was still incomplete.

Today they are planning too bring the new good riders into Mirror World and explain what was going on. "Ok Harry you are going to go get Femme, I will get Zolda, and Yui will go pickup Alternative." Said Shiro, as he got up and went in to a mirror not even waiting for a answer; leaving Harry and Yui behind. "Did that seem a bit strange to you nee-chan... For aniki I mean?" Asked Harry "A little bit. Its oh most like he is going to do something real stupid; that I would hurt him for." Yui said with a thoughtful look on her face.

* * *

In his bedroom Neville was looking at the strange case he was given. 'How can this tiny thing do all that he said it can.'

Just than a ringing sound was heard and a pillar of gold light appeared in the middle of his room. As the light died down Neville could see a man in gold armor with glowing golden feathers floating around him. "I am Kamen Rider Odin. The ultimate rider complete with hot and cold running water." He said in a deep voice.

"W-What do you want from me?" Asked Neville with a bit of fear in his voice. "Come with me if you want to live." He said holding out right hand. Quoting a once famous actor turned governor, and using a bad impression of him to top it off. "I-I don't want to die!" Neville said as he garb hold of Odin's hand. Just as both of them disappeared in a flash of gold light.

* * *

Meanwhile Luna was in her backyard reading a issue of The Quibbler. But what was strange was that she was holding it upside down, and yet she was reading it just fine.

When she heard a ringing, she looked to where it was coming from. To see a boy about a year older then her step out of the glass of her mother's greenhouse. "Hello that was a lovely ringing sound you made, oh I almost forgot, my name is Luna Lovegood." She said to her visitor.

"My name is Harry Kanzaki, and I have come to take you to meet my family." He said as he took out his advent deck and showed it to her. "So you are the one that Yang told me about, ok lets go then." "Ok then lets go, we can go through a mirror or any other reflective surface." He said as he stepped up to the glass he came out of. "You coming." Luna just nodded her head. As both of them step into the glass.

* * *

Hermione was looking on her computer for any information about Yang, and what he gave her, but she was having no luck. All she got was the concept of yin and yang.

She hears a ringing and turns around, to see a woman about the age of 20. "Hello Hermione my name is Yui Kanzaki, I came to give you some answers about what you are now a part of." She said as she took out two cases from her pocket, both of them were black with gold crests on them. One look like a bat, and the other look like a dragon head with a red gem in the middle of it.

"Will you really tell me just what is going on, because I have been going mad try to figure it out." She asked. "Yes, but you need to come with me to find out." Yui said.

Hermione thought about it for a good long ten minutes. Before she had her answer. " Ok I will go with you, but where are we going and how do we get there?" Hermione asked while thinking about how she would normally say no, and then go get her parents for help. " We are going to my home in Mirror World, the advent deck you were given lets you travel in and out of Mirror World." Said Yui as she took Hermione's hand and they walked into the mirror in her room.

* * *

Back at the Kanzaki home, Harry and Luna have just arrived. When Yui and Hermione came in. Harry smiled at Yui and said. "Hey nee-chan your back." "Yep, are we the only ones back yet?" Yui asked.

Harry was about to answer her when he saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. " I think aniki just got back." He said as they turned to see, Shiro using the Odin deck. With a scared boy the same age as Harry following him.

"Nii-chan just what do you think you are doing? Is this why you rushed out so fast today? Because you wanted to scare him? And take off that armor when I am talking to you! Or I'm going to make the punishment I'm going to give you ten times worse!" She shouted at him as he stepped back.

Not wanting to anger her more, he took his deck out as fast as he could and the armor followed not soon after. "Ok, I'm sorry imouto. I will be good!" He said looking just as scared as Neville was when he came into his room.

Two hours after everyone met one another, those new to Mirror World were up to speed about the war and all it in tailed. When Yui asked Hermione if any strange things happen to her before Hermione just said yes. "well then looks like you are a witch then." Yui said as she smiled at her. Another two hours as Yui and Luna told Hermione what being a witch meant, and Yui and Shiro told them why the were given the advent decks.

And they talked it over for half a hour before they agreed to join and fight in the new rider war. Then all four of the kid's stomachs started growling, so Yui gave Harry some money to go get some fast food. "Come on guys lets go get some taco bell." Harry said as they walked over to a mirror but just before they went through Luna asked "What is a taco and why does it have a bell?"

"Now nii-chan, there is no one to save you." Yui said as she started chuckling a evilly. "Mother." Shiro whimpered.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Harry potter or the characters and worlds. Those belong to their respective creators and not me!

Ouja's rebirth Chapter 8 Hey you hand me that flux capacitor

An hour later. Neville and Luna were introduce to the wonders of fast food. All four of them were once again back in Mirror World, walking back to the Kanzaki home and chatting about anything that they could think of.

Once they got back they saw Yui and Shiro, who was once again back in his armor. Only Harry could tell that he was in it not only to get his new friends back home but also to cover up the bruises, and more than likely a black eye or two.

"Now that you are all back nii-chan can take you all back home, and your families will be none the wiser that you left." Yui said as she jested to Shiro. "Your Advent beast will help you get here and back to you homes whenever you want." Shiro mumbled as if his mouth was swollen. Which Harry guess that it was not just that but more.

Shiro raised his left arm out in front of him and a flash of gold light and feathers in front of his outstretched hand. A golden staff with a phoenix on top of it, with its wings folded out in front of it appeared this is Odin's Gold Visor. And with his right hand he drew a card from his deck. And made a cover for the slot under the phoenix move down. As he placed the card in the slot they could see a picture of a clock on the card, just before the cover slid back up in place and a voice came from it. **"Time Vent."**

Gongs from a grandfather clock sounded all around them. Just then Shiro shattered just like a piece of glass. After all of his pieces had fallen to the ground, they began to go in reverse putting them back together with the gong continuing to ring. And when the ringing stop only Shiro was left in the room.

"Well that's done, I am so glad I figured out time travel." Shiro said as he took off his armor "And all of the bruises that imouto gave me are gone to, I so love time travel." Shiro said as he looked into the mirror to see his reflection.

"You know I like time travel too, because now I get to punish you again to make sure that you learned your lesson nii-chan." Yui said as she came in to the room cracking her knuckles with a smile on her face.

"Curse you Doctor Emmett Brown, you and that dam DeLorean of yours!" Shiro yelled as he ran away from Yui as fast as he could. All the while cursing the character that he got the idea to make the time vent card from.

'_I bet aniki wishes to go back to the future.' _Harry thought as he watched the chase play out.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Harry potter or the characters and worlds. Those belong to their respective creators and not me!

Ouja's rebirth Chapter 9 Letters from above

"You bastard who do you think you are!" Shouted Abyss as he looked at the man in front of him.

"I just a Kamen Rider who's passing through." Harry said as he took out a card with a picture of the upper body of a suit of armor colored red, black and white with green eyes and a barcode like design on the helmet. "Remember that **Henshin!**"He said as he slipped the card into his belt buckle before pushing its sides in. **"Kamen Ride Decade!" **

**Beep beep beep!**

"Oh what did I eat last night?" Harry asked as he sat up in his bed. _'That was one weird dream.'_

It has been two years since he met his best friends for the first time. And Harry felt that his life could not get any better. The Mirror Monsters liked there new partners just fine, but Neville and Hermione hade a bit of trouble, with Magnugiga and Psycorogue due to the fact that both were more robotic then the others. Luna got along great with Blancwing as soon as they met. We all learned a lot, like how some of their predecessors fought to the best way to use the cards in the decks. But the fact that aniki was dressed as Yugi Moto and said that we need to trust in the 'heart of the cards' every five minutes was just embarrassing. But at least he got the hot springs finished.

Yesterday was the day that they pick up the Wands that they had Mr. Ollivander make for them. Neville's was made of cherry wood with a bullet casing from Magnugiga arm cannon as its core, with the words 'Nothing is over nothing.' from Rambo first blood inscribed on the side.

Wile Hermione's was vine with a piece of tubing from Psycorogue. Luna's was truly something to behold. It was made from wood from a loblolly pine that was taken up on the Apollo 14 mission when it was just a seed, with a feather from Blancwing as its core.

Harry's was made from a Japanese cherry blossom tree in bloom, from the Tokyo Imperial Palace and the core was made from shavings from Metalgelas horn, a barb from Evildiver tail and finally a vial of venom from Venosnaker. But they all had one thing in common, they all had shards of glass on the bottom that was filled with magic. Hermione's was in the shape of her deck symbol, Neville's was a headband, Luna's was a teardrop and Harry's was the triforce that is on his rider form's helmet.

Today was a day off, and everyone was enjoying a picnic in the park, when four letters dropped from the sky in front of Harry and his friends, Harry opened his read it out loud.

"Deer Mr. Kanzaki we are proud to inform you that you have been selected to join Pendragon school of battle magic and sorcery."


	10. Chapter 10

I am sorry for not updating sooner, but I had Writer's block for most of my time with this Chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and please review and tell me what you think about the story and if you think I am a good writer. Thank your for you time.

I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Harry potter or the characters and worlds. Those belong to their respective creators and not me!

Ouja's rebirth Chapter 10 How to set up a tournament

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry five years later

"What do you mean Hogwarts can not compete in the Triwizard Tournament?" asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. _(He should get that looked at it cant be healthy.) _

"Just what I said Hogwarts may host it, but the British spot was reserved for Pendragon school of battle magic and sorcery just before the Tournament was put to a end, so there is nothing that can be done." said a young man with white hair that was from the Ministry.

With the twinkle gone from his eye Dumbledore said. "I see thank you mister Xehanort, for your time." "It was my pleasure." Xehanort said smiling as he left through the fireplace using the Floo Network.

"Blast it all, this all but ruins my plan for the year. Why cant everyone just go along with what I say with no questions asked?" Dumbledore said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose to relieve pain of his growing headache.

* * *

Meanwhile in the realm of darkness

"Ok everyone your training is done. And I am so prod of all of you especially you Tommy." Yin said in a overly cutesy manner as if she was talking to a baby.

"Now it is time for you to go back to earth, but first a few tips if Harry can kill you in fight with both of you as riders, you will die and you way of cheating death will not help you one bit, because Fate and Destiny gave that fraud Sybill Trelawney that prophecy, so they could watch you two try to kill one another for there own amusement."

"Oh and Bella play nice with your brother, and don't forget to use protection, and Rudolph be sure to bring her home by eleven on school nights." She said as if she was there mother, just before she made them vanished back to ware they came from.

"You did not tell them that you had clones take there places wile they trained did you sister?" Yang asked as he came up beside her.

"Hello brother did you have fun making the old man mad?"

"Yes sister I did, I thought for a moment that steam would come out of his ears."

"Good that means we can begin the next phase soon."

* * *

" So that is what Yin and Yang are up to, I think I join in the fun after all Chance is involved in all that has steaks on the line." Said a feminine voice.

"Now how to make this war more entertaining…Of course random monster attacks the Sheerghosts will be easy to get to fight for me this will be so much fun. Ha ha ha." She said as she starts to laugh.

* * *

Omake

"Hay Harry."

"Ya what is it Hermione?" He asked

"What was your favorite costume for Halloween, mine was Cleopatra." Said Hermione

_Flashback _

"_trick or treat!" _

"_Oh my what a nice costume." Said a old woman holding a bowl of candy as we see, Harry wearing the Kamen rider Knight armor with Darkwing on his back as a cape, and a pillowcase in his hands._

_End of flashback_

"I went as Batman." Harry said


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Harry potter or the characters and worlds. Those belong to their respective creators and not me! I hope you enjoy it, and please review

Ouja's rebirth Chapter 11 Luck is part of the game

"Now it is time to pick my riders, but who's to say I have to use Mirror World riders?" She asked as she comes out of the shadows, we see that she looks like a 21 year old version of Alice from Disney's animated Alice In Wonderland. Wearing a long red cocktail dress with gambling designs allover, from three sevens in a row to a royal flush in all four of the card suit's, a roulette wheel with the ball bouncing up into the air, and a pair of dice landing on snake eyes.

"I know I will use the Lance Larc and Glaive Buckles, and upgrade them with the ability to go in and out of Mirror World and more cards to use, and then I just have to find users for them."

"Hm what's this?" She said as she looked through a portal to see, three young teenagers at Saint Seiya orphanage. "Oh three young squibs, and they are all from _'_pure-blood families_'_ this is going to be more fun then I thought." She said with a evil smile on her face.

* * *

Five months later at Hogwarts

"And now two of the four students selected to represent, Pendragon school of battle magic and sorcery shale perform a exposition, of wandless combat magic. So please welcome Harry Kanzaki and Neville Longbottom." Headmaster Dumbledore said as Harry and Neville walked to the middle of the entrance to the great hall.

Harry and Neville had changed much over the years thanks to there training they recede.

Both now stood over five feet tall, with Harry just a foot shorter at five foot eight. Neville now wore black steel toe boots black pants, a light brown jacket with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a dark forest green long sleeve shirt, a red headband around his head and finally a pair of brown fingerless gloves on his hands. _(Think domon kasshu from g Gundam without the cape.)_

Harry now had a pair of rectangular frame Glasses, instead of the large round coke bottles style frames that both of the James potter's ware, giving him a more sophisticated look. His hair wile still messy like his father it was now styled just like his predecessor Asakura.

A strange pair of white and black boots that stopped just below his knees, black cargo pants, two belts around his waist, with the yellow and red lantern symbol on his belt buckles. A short sleeve black shirt, with the black lantern symbol on it. And a long black trench coat like jacket with white trim on the cuffs of the sleeve, and along the collar and bottom of the jacket, with the white lantern symbol on the back, and the green and blue lantern symbols on his shoulders._(Think what Soma Cruz wore in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow but with white were there was blue, and black were there was white on the jacket, and black were the blue was on the boots, and the symbols added.)_

Both of them wore a badge with a picture of a sword in a anvil on top of a large stone, with these words below the hilt in letters of gold. _Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvil is rightwise King born of England._

"The School of the Undefeated of the East!" Harry said as he extends his right arm with his hand in a fist, and his left arm against his side with his elbow bent.

"The winds of the King!" Neville said as he toke a stance with his arms and legs spread out with both his right elbow and knee bent, as he and Harry faced each other.

"Zenshin!" Harry shouted as he sent a volley of magic from his fists at Neville, all the while advancing towards him.

"Keiretsu!" Neville shouted as he sent his own to block Harry's attack. Before long both were in front of each other throwing magic faster then before as they shouted in perfect unison "Tempa Kyouran!"

With one final punch they locked their fists together, each attempting to overpower the other as large sparks of electricity shot out in all directions from their fists. "LOOK! THE EAST IS BURNING RED!" They shouted as a huge wall of flames came up from behind them.

Once every one was done applauding, Headmaster Dumbledore began to speak. "I thank all of are guest's for the show they gave us, and the champions shall be selected tomorrow, so goodnight to you all."


	12. Chapter 12

Masked Rider Masked Rider. On a distant and embattled plant called Edenoi a young prince named Dex is given great power by his grandfather the king, and is sent to the plant Earth to protect it from the advancing evil of Count Dregon and his vicious Insectivores once on, Earth he is adopted by a kind family and learns to live as a human With his companion Furbus by his side Dex is ever vigilant ready at a moment's notice to call on his powers to become Masked Rider.

April fools!

"Greetings, my fellow internet zombies, friendless losers and other social shut-ins'."

I looks to see all of the readers glaring at me. "... With absolutely no sense of humor."

I am still alive but sorry for not updating I had Writer's block and I was sick, and my sister got her wii up and runing. And I got addicted to No More Heroes.

Oh and seimika I thank you for your creative criticism. Now some of you might wonder why Shiro and Yui are different from canon, for Yui it is do to the fact that she has a lot of pent up anger at Shiro for not stopping the war like she asked him to, so she now takes out her anger on him. As for Shiro because of him having to grow up fast to save Yui he miss out on having a childhood and is now having a early midlife crisis, and is trying to relive his childhood.

I do not own Kamen Rider Ryuki Masked Rider or Harry potter or the characters and worlds. Those belong to their respective creators and not me!

please review and tell me what you think

Ouja's rebirth Chapter 12 Harry Kanzaki and the goblet of fire

Today the champions are chosen. The goblet's fire suddenly changed from blue to red, the younger students are awed by this. Finally it spit out a piece of paper which fluttered down to Dumbledore's hand. Taking a look at the paper he looked back at the students. "First, representing Durmstrang will be Victor Krum." He announced making the great hall break into applause, as Victor walked up and shook the hands of the headmasters, of each school. Before going into the chamber behind the Professor's table.

"Next, representing Beauxbatons is miss Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore said as what happen with Victor did a repeat. "And finally the third champion representing Pendragon is Harry Kanzaki." Harry did the same as Victor and Fleur did before, but he took longer when he shook the hand of headmistress Helba McGlynn (_It is Helba from .hack with out her mask like in .hack/xxxx, and her dress covers her Stomach._)from Pendragon, before he to went into the chamber, to join his fellow champions.

[**I am just going to skip the James Jr going in to the chamber thing. And Dumbledore fighting with the other headmasters. We all know how it go so it is not in here** **ok?] **

Four hours later

"These forms are for you four to sign, so that the Ministry of Magic and your schools will not be held accountable. For injury or loss of life." Said Ludo Bagman as he handed out the forms.

As soon as he got his form Harry began reading it. "Oh my God This is the rantings of a mad man, what kind of sick and twisted Monster made this. He must be stopped, I oh for the love of all that is good in the world. Our country in danger I, I cant reed any more its Horrible just Horrible, please take this thing away from me!" Harry said as he threw it onto the ground.

As everyone looks at the scene Bagman picks it up and looks it over and said. "Oh sorry this is the Minister's new budget proposal."


	13. an

An I am sorry for the wait for the next chapter it is coming soon, but I need to tell everyone to go to that guy with the glasses dot com and go to the top 11 Reasons He Won't Review Digimon, to learn about Protect IP and what you can do to help keep the Internet the way it is.


	14. warning!

SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

Also get as many people that you know to sign this Petition  .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

And inform other like the screw attack crew, the guys and girls at that guy with the glasses dot com nd others. And don't forget to write your state congressmen about it.

For if I can change, and you can change, everybody can change! And we can all fight sopa.


End file.
